Say Yes
by Fake Bliss
Summary: One word. She only wanted to hear but one word come from that Hyuga's lips. Tenji.


**A/n: My second fic. I wrote this while I was thinking of ideas for my other story. Tell me what you think!**

***edit* I forgot the disclaimer: I'm glad I don't own Naruto cause if I did, it would suck.**

-Fake Bliss

~**Say Yes**~

Present

'Thoughts'

_Flashback_

Tenten lay on the grass, the wind tickling her face. Although it was a sunny afternoon, she was absolutely miserable. Saturday was extremely important to her and he hadn't even let her finish.

* * *

_Today was special._

"—_create three-man teams and each team will have a jounin sensei. You will follow your sensei's instructions in order to successfully complete your missions."_

_It was her first day of being an official Konoha shinobi and more importantly, a kunoichi. Words couldn't explain how she felt. She was finally given the chance to show what she was made of and to prove that kunoichi should have the same amount of respect as their counter-parts. Excitement pumped through her like adrenaline and she was ready for anything the life of a shinobi had to throw at her._

"_The final team, Hyuga Neji—"_

_Tenten's ears perked, her concentration undivided as her focus suddenly went to her now ex-sensei, Umino Iruka. Hyuga Neji, ka? And once again she was off in her own world. The boy genius had a mile long fan club and yet a seriously cold attitude. She was intrigued by him. He was good-looking, she couldn't deny that but the emotions concealed behind his glares made her think that there might be more behind the cold shadow of Hyuga Neji. _

"—_Rock Lee,—"_

_If anyone else noticed those emotions, she would've been surprised because not many people could stand their ground at the sight of his glares, let alone try to look deeper. In fact, it had only been by chance that she had seen it herself. The only smidge of emotion she had ever seen coming from him was a hint of surprise when she, Tenten, had outdone him in their shuriken and kunai throwing practice at the academy. It had lasted only for a second, and yet she had seen it all. When had he finally let down his cloak of invisiblility and all of his feelings had shown. Truthfully, she was surprised; she had seen things that she couldn't put a label on. Anger, sadness, determination; they all seemed likely candidates and yet, felt wrong. There certainly was more to Hyuga Neji than his façade let show._

"—_and Tenten."_

_Remember that ready for anything from a shinobi life crap? Well scratch that. She, Tenten, was paired with the infamous Hyuga Neji and the kid who only used taijutsu, Rock Lee. What a party._

_---O.o---_

_She nervously approached him, her mind set on a single thought. "Hey umm… Neji-san?" His lavender tinted eyes met her chocolate ones and his said but one thing, 'What?' Blushing lightly, she cleared her throat. She was Tenten. Charismatic, energetic, 'I don't back down from a challenge' Tenten. She was not afraid to ask Hyuga Neji a single question. Then why was it so hard? "I, um, am one of your teammates."_

"_And?"_

"_I-I was w-wondering," Tenten dug her foot in the ground. Neji inwardly sighed. He didn't feel like having another Hinata around. "Since this is our first day as teammates, I thought we could find Rock Lee and have some lunch together. You know, to get to kn—"_

"_No, thanks."_

_Taken aback, she asked, "Why?"_

"_I don't see how familiarizing myself with the interests and hobbies of you two losers will help me in the future." His harsh words cut her in two. He could've said something a little nicer like 'I just want to eat alone today.'_

"_O-Okay."_

_She turned and walked away._

* * *

She wrestled with the grass, trying to forget.

* * *

_Today was special._

"_I did it!!" Tenten ran around their training field laughing until tears formed in her eyes._

_She had finally mastered using a summoning scroll for her weapons and was elated, wanting to celebrate. She wanted only one way to do so. _

_It had only been a month and she was already entranced by none other than Hyuga Neji. He was so cold and yet there was just something about him that wouldn't let her heart move on. Perhaps it was his skill, or was it just that he was a genius, or maybe it was something else, something more._

"_That's great," was Neji's response, though he didn't look like he meant it. That made Tenten stop and stand where she was for a moment, her back to him. She sighed nervously before turning around._

"_Um… Neji." He looked at her. After the first two weeks together as Team Gai, Tenten took the liberty to drop formalities with her teammates. "I, um… Are you busy at the moment?"_

"_Hn." That response wasn't really helping._

"_Well, uh, do you want to, you know, grab a bowl of ramen?" _

"_No, thanks." She bit her lip._

"_Oh, alright."_

_She turned and walked away._

* * *

She clenched her teeth, huffing.

* * *

_Today was special._

_She had mastered the twin dragon jutsu._

"_YOSH TENTEN!" Tenten sighed, and then Gai-sensei and Lee found out. "Cleary your youth has been growing! You have mastered yet another jutsu in three months! Come Tenten! WE SHALL ALL CELEBRATE YOUR NEW FOUND YOUTHFULNESS TOGETHER!"_

"_Err… Gai-sensei that won't be necessary."_

"_NONSENSE TENTEN! This is a grand day for all of us! We sh—"_

"_Hey Gai-sensei did you hear that?"_

"_Hear what dear Tenten?"_

"_There's an old lady crying for help from somewhere. Can't you here her? She's somewhere in that direction," Tenten said with fake urgency pointing in a random direction._

_With that he sped off screaming at the top of his lungs. "Yosh! DON'T WORRY MADAM! I SHALL SAVE YOU!!!" Lee chased after him screaming something about youth and assisting Gai-sensei._

"_Why haven't I thought of that?" Neji asked, smirking at Tenten. She flushed._

"_Hey Neji. Why don't we have a celebration of our own? Without the spandex twins."_

_He cocked an eyebrow. "I thought you said that a celebration wasn't necessary."_

"_One with __them__ isn't necessary. You __know__ how crazy it gets when our team eats out or whatever. It's all normal until Lee accidentally drinks some sake. So can just you and me—"_

"_No, thanks."_

_She looked slightly disappointed but nodded and said, "Maybe next time then."_

_She turned and walked away. _

* * *

She frowned, eyebrows furrowed. What was wrong with her? Was she fan-girling him? Was that it? No, that didn't make sense. She always put training ahead of anything. But why was it that she put training ahead of everything? Was it truly because of her goal to be as great as Tsunade-sama, or was there a different reason?

Tenten sighed, her head perched on her hands. It had been years since becoming a genin and Neji hadn't agreed to any of her so-called "get-togethers." Not one!

* * *

_Today was special_

_Well, at least for her, anyway. The attack from the chunin exams was long over and Neji was to be charged out of the hospital this morning. From the moment he stepped out of the hospital Tenten noticed that his aura was gentler than usual. 'Probably cause Naruto kicked his ass and taught him a lesson' she thought cheekily, but made a mental note to never mention that out loud unless she wanted her tenketsu shut off forever._

"_So, Neji," she said as they began walking down the road. "How did it go?"_

"_It was just a check-up Tenten."_

"_I know but still." They stopped._

"…"

"_Well since it's kinda early, wanna pick up some breakfast?" She regretted saying those words, for she knew what he was going to say._

"_No, thanks."_

"_A-Alright. Ja na."_

_She turned and walked away._

* * *

She loved that stoic, ice cube bastard and what did he do? Reject her every time. 'Now I know how Sakura felt.' She let out a long sigh and stood up, thinking about what happened two days ago, last Thursday.

* * *

"_Hey Neji!"_

"_Nani?"_

"_Are you busy this Saturday? Because if you aren't I'm—"_

"_Tenten." She looked at him. "I don't think so. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be interested in whatever you're going to ask me."_

_She bit her lip, almost breaking it, her eyes brimming with tears. No! She refused! She could not, would not, and shall not cry in front of him. He didn't even take the time to care to hear her out. All she wanted was for him to come to her sixteenth birthday party. This was only age in which she was to have a party for and he wasn't going to come. Her heart was in her throat, stopping her from saying anything. She choked; she was going to crack soon._

_She turned, and ran away._

* * *

Here she was, standing in the training grounds that she and Neji would go to everyday. Not seeing Neji at her party hurt so much so she made an excuse so she could detain herself. Her lip trembled, her eyes starting to rain lightly. She stood there for what felt like forever until warm arms wrapped around her waist from behind, pulling her out of her trance.

She turned her head to see Neji's resting on her shoulder. Her eyes widened and she blushed and turned away. "What are you doing here?" he whispered, his voice barely audible. She could only answer with a sob. He slowly spun her around to face him, his arms still around her waist, examining her face. It was glistening with tears and her eyes were filled with hurt and sorrow. "I'm sorry," he said softly, knowing that those two words could do nothing. "I already knew about your party, but I had no idea what to get you. You never ask for anything when your birthday comes around. But—"

He was stopped as her index and middle fingers touched his lips. "All I wanted was for you to come." After every word came a sob. He took her hand off of his lips and leaned close to her.

"May I give you a kiss?" His hot breath tickled her face and her neck burned. When she didn't answer, he leaned in even closer and whispered into her ear the two words that she had always wanted to tell him.

"Say yes."


End file.
